This patent relates to a high precision z-theta stage. The stage has a horizontal translation axis (z-axis) and a rotary axis (theta-axis) parallel with the horizontal translation axis. The stage is especially designed for the manufacture of expandable stents for implantation in a human body or other cylindrical laser-machined components. The stents are manufactured from a tubular feedstock, such as stainless steel, nitanol, or plastic, and are provided with intricate circumferential patterns. Processes for machining the patterns out of the feedstock include laser machining in which a z-theta stage controlled by a CNC controller presents the feedstock to a laser beam for cutting away portions of the tubular feedstock. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,504 entitled “Expandable Stents and Method for Making Same” for a description of one stent manufacturing process.